


got my love stuck in my head

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Nyota accidentally shows up on the bridge wearing Christine's uniform instead of her own.





	got my love stuck in my head

If she had to Nyota could have made it to the bridge with no lights and no turbolift – in fact at one point she had had to – so it wasn’t all that unusual for her to walk to the bridge with a yawn and her eyes only partial open.

 

Janice swooped in next to her as soon as she got in, with a cup of coffee that she offered to Nyota but this time she began giggling when she saw Nyota.

 

Nyota shot her a curious look but Janice waved her off and Nyota walked to her desk, not seeing Janice head down to elbow Sulu to make him look as well.

 

She hid another yawn behind her hand and began to look at the gamma shifts notes on what she had missed, taking a sip of her coffee when she heard Sulu trying to stifle a laugh as well.

 

Nyota turned her chair to look at them, frowning, “What is it?” She asked but the two of them, and Chekov now, began to laugh loudly.

 

She was about to demand an answer when the turbolift opened and Kirk and Spock walked in. They both stopped and Spock raised his eyebrow at her while Kirk grinned widely.

 

“Tired this morning Lieutenant?” Kirk guessed, looking for all the world delighted.

 

“I suppose so. Sir is something going on?” Nyota was getting more and more confused but Kirk cleared his throat.

 

“You’ll figure it out Lieutenant.” He winked at her and slipped into the Captain’s chair.

 

Nyota took another sip of her coffee, meeting Spock’s eyes and raising an eyebrow back at him to silently ask if he was going to tell her.

 

“I believe the Captain is-”

 

“Spock!” Kirk said loudly, looking back with a pout of all things. “Don’t spoil the surprise.”

 

Spock gave her something which she assumed was an apologetic look and walked over to his station, leaving her no further in her quest to find out what was going on.

 

She wondered idly if Christine knew. Perhaps there was some sort of surprise going on though her birthday was months away. When they had kissed goodbye this morning Christine certainly hadn’t seemed like she was hiding anything.

 

Aside from the fact that they had been up late last night in fact nothing had been out of the ordinary. She tapped her stylus on her padd, facing her computer once more. She’d go see Christine on break in their quarters, Nyota decided. It was Christine’s day off so she’d been planning on dropping by to have lunch with her anyway.

 

That thought cheered her up and drove away the laughter of the rest of the crew from her mind. It was something to look forward to after plowing through hours of communications and frequencies, which she truly didn’t mind but would have liked to stay in bed with Christine that morning instead. It was warm there and Christine would curl around her wonderfully with the blanket drawn over them…

 

She shook her head to get rid of the daydream and focus on her job, skimming through the notes once more. There had been a call last night that was scrambled and the officer on duty hadn’t been able to make it out. Nyota picked up the recording of it and placed it into the computer to listen to it, letting that be her first task of the day.

 

She got so involved and determined to decipher it she didn’t notice that their break had started until Janice rested a hand on her shoulder with a grin and an offer to escort her to the mess hall.

 

“I’m stopping by my quarters for lunch actually.” Nyota said as she stood and joined Janice.

 

Janice bit her lip like she was stopping another giggling fit, “I bet Nurse Chapel will appreciate that.”

 

Nyota shot her another confused look but let it go when she got to the deck where her quarters were. Janice waved a good bye to her as the turbolift doors shut. As she walked down the hall she noticed others were staring at her curiously but she just wanted to get to her quarters already and ignored it.

 

Christine was sitting at her desk when she arrived and when she looked up it was with a smile that got larger by the second until she burst into laughter too.

 

“What is it?” Nyota said, finally giving in to her annoyance.

 

Christine crooked a finger, urging Nyota closer and when she got there she took Nyota’s hands in her own and lifted them slightly. “Take a look.” She said, still laughing.

 

Nyota looked down and gasped, instead of the red uniform that marked her as Communications she was wearing the blue uniform that marked Christine as medical.

 

Her face felt hot with her embarrassment when she realized it was a no wonder that everyone had been laughing all morning. She hadn’t even noticed in her exhaustion and business with her task that morning.

 

“I think you were more tired than usual this morning.” Christine’s eyes were twinkling in their amusement.

 

“You didn’t notice either.” Nyota pointed out seeing as how Christine had been awake to say good bye.

 

“I suppose I didn’t.” Christine drew her down for a kiss. “But I’m noticing it now.”

 

Nyota broke out into laughter herself, seeing the ridiculousness of the situation. “I suppose it did feel looser this morning.” She pulled back one of her hands from Christine to tug at the skirt which was longer on her than her own due to Christine being taller.

 

“You’re still pulling it off.” Christine teased, “Blue’s not a bad colour for you.”

 

Nyota’s lips curved into a smile, “I like it better on you.” She said and kissed Christine again.

 

“Are you going to get changed?” Christine asked when they parted this time.

 

Nyota stood up, stretching and catching Christine’s appreciative gaze at that, “Maybe not just yet.” She chuckled, looking over in the corner where her uniform lay. “I’m curious what you look in red.”

 

When she got back to the bridge for the rest of her shift she was still wearing Christine’s blue uniform and this time she met everyone’s eyes with an amused glance, daring them to comment. No one did, smiles were exchanged and she knew there’d be teasing about this later but the uniform smelled like the sweet perfume Christine wore and she had memories of parting kisses to get her through them.


End file.
